


Light of the Sea

by harrietpotter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: Percy Jackson is reborn as Alec Lightwood
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Light of the Sea

Percy's heart cracked as he watched the angry faces of his supposed friends. He trusted them, he loved them and he finds it was one-sided the whole time. The only people that were objecting were Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank. 

"Perseus Achilles Jackson for Treason against Olympus you are sentenced to death, any last words?" Zeus boomed out, his face and voice rage filled and a touch smug. 

Percy stood there stunned, his heart shattering at the betrayal. Soon his heart filled with rage, his face contorting making even the king of the gods hold back a flinch at his anger. 

"My fatal flaw is loyalty, if you think i would ever let Kronos or Gaia hold that in their hands, then you are an idiot," he spat out before pausing to continue, "If I am to die let it be known that the next time a big bad comes out of the works, there will be no one to save you," he smirked at there stunned faces before finally turning to his loyal friends, "Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, thank you for your loyalty and may you have the best luck in the world with your futures!" He smiled genuinely at them before turning back to The gods, there faces practically beet red with anger. Finally Zeus grabbed his lightning bolt and threw a bolt at Percy. Percy smiled as the bolt struck him, body turning to ash. 

* * *

Unknown to the gods and even the fates, Percy's soul was unique in the fact that it was pure even after all that he had been through. In the brief moment of his death, the shock wave of the lightning bolt killing such a pure soul, blasted his soul through the walls between universes and into the reincarnation cycle of the next universe over.

In 1989 in the Shadow World, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born, not remembered his life as the hero Percy Jackson. 


End file.
